terminus_genesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Roles
Roles Roles make up a character and what he or she does within a story. May it be a villain or one of the heroes; the archetypes are important due to the fact that it might just decide on which side they're on in the very end. Major Major roles are vital to the development and resolution of the conflict. The world revolves around these characters, and the story follows them on their journey. Protagonist Protagonists are the main driving force within a story and are deemed to be motivated by a highly important goal. More often than not a protagonist has good values, but not necessarily. All characters are connected to this single character, and are connected to his path. Antagonist Antagonists are the prime evil of the story and are expected to motivate the protagonist. The protagonist often sees the antagonist as the main obstacle to a goal, or the motivation for his or her goal. Sometimes an antagonist is not necessarily evil, but is seen as the main obstacle of the protagonist. Anti-Hero The character with this role is most likely a protagonist. However, some people may disagree with an anti-hero while most people would agree and see the stereotypical protagonist as a role model. Samael is a prime example of this; he is willing to conquer the overworld no matter how many people will have to die. Central Central characters are normally side characters which are vital to the development of the main character. Some characters with these roles may not have a direct impact, but are still important to the story due to their indirect influence on the characters. Watcher More often than not the watcher is seen as the stalker of the protagonist, or a character that strangely enough knows everything about everyone for no known reason. As such the watcher is shrouded in mystery and cannot be signed by most roles because their motivations are unknown. Mentor A mentor is the teacher in the eyes of the protagonist. A mentor could be minor or actually very important. Considering that, a mentor could teach something incredibly important or minor, depending on their specialization and relationship with the main character. Skeptic The skeptic does not believe in the theme nor in the importance of achieving the protagonist’s goal. Without loyalties, the skeptic is on his/her own path. The skeptic may like the protagonist and want the protagonist to succeed but not at the cost of the skeptic’s goals. Tempter The tempter is an assistant to the antagonist of the story. However, a tempter is able to change throughout the story or might've actually had different a different motive all along. As such a tempter could become any of the other roles above in the very end. Symbolic Symbolic characters are the representation of something. The possibilities are infinite. Characters that are a representation of something specific often act based on their representation. For example, if someone represented the anger of the human race then they would most likely hate messiahs. Subtypes These four roles are subjective to the character. Characters with one of these four roles are more often than not going to change sides because of their personality, or will change because of their personality. Because of this they cannot be put on a single role and will obtain one of these subtypes. Emotional A character that's emotional often seems to be acting on their gut instinct, while the opposite of this is logical. Emotional characters often change based on their emotions, and as such they are not bound to most of the roles. Some characters with this trait could be the emotional support of a protagonist. Logical Opposite to emotional, this character is curious and tends to use his or her brain rather than the heart. Because of this, characters with this trait could be seen to have a lack of emotion. However, this is most often not the case, they just disregard their emotions in favor of logic. Dynamic Dynamic characters tend to change either all the time or over time. As such they're not bound by any of the roles and are often changed by either the antagonist or the protagonist. If not, they often walk their own path and have their own motives for changing the way they did within the story. Mysterious Those with the mysterious role do not seem to have a motive for anything that they are doing. They are a mystery to everyone around them and no one seemingly knows why they do everything and who they truly are, they are either minor or extremely major characters in the end.